Fantasies
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: Naruto is showing Sasuke his new dance, but what's the Uchiha really lookin' at? [M for reasons people] [NarSas Yaoi]


Fantasies

**A/N: **I was sooo pissed for a while that I had such a writer's block and couldn't write _shit_. I was totally frustrated. So then I was reading like one-shots and trying to get an idea of what to write, because I don't usually write little things like that, and I came across a few songfics and I was like "OH MY GOD, THAT'S PERFECT!" XD So here we are.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Yaoi. And more yaoi. (boyXboy) Oh and some mild (or somewhat :P) bad language, sex, drugs, stuff like that. You get the point.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Co., or the song Touch by Omarion. And yet Sasuke ceases to look incredibly tasty. It's ironic, ne?

"speaking" /_ thinking _/ normal / (Naruto) / **Song **/** (Song) - **(bold parentithses would still be song, naruto would be in normal parentithses)

Enjoy the songfic and fluff---!

---

Sasuke walked through the halls of his school's dorm (for boys). He just came back from some vigorous basketball practice and he was sweating like a muddy pig. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair, and after the many sticky drops of water fell to the carpet floor, his hair bounced back up into its usual graceful wave.

He swung the towel back over his shoulder from wiping at his drizzled face. _Fuck, I'm thirsty._

"Yo Sasuke!"

Uchiha turned to see his roommate coming up behind him. _Kiba_, he recognized from the obnoxious greet even before turning.

Sasuke nodded his hello.

"You look nasty, man! Ever heard of a shower? . . .Ugh, you don't smell much like daisies either," Kiba spat kindly and scrunched up his doggy nose.

"No shit, genius. I was just practicing, you moron." Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to his room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude. Later," Kiba waved and ran off in the other direction.

Sasuke shook his head as he heard the departing steps of the Inuzuka child. _How pathetically pointless was that?_ He threw the now empty water bottle to the floor without a care of someone scolding him for loitering. Like he'd give a crap. He was almost to his room anyway. Maybe he'd pick it up later. –Maybe.

He was about to open his room's door when he heard booming sounds repeatedly, in a smooth song he guessed.

He looked to which dorm it came from and spotted it to be the ONE place he wished would get hit by a meteor and come crashing down.

He twitched his small, narrowed eye and stomped softly due to his small, but muscular figure to the dorm room across the hall from his. He banged on the door, hoping it would make _some_ noise over the resounding music.

Sasuke watched as the door opened to reveal an almost as tired and sweating Uzumaki Naruto as the Uchiha heir was.

Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow. "What were doing to make you look this exhausted, dobe?"

"I think that's my line," Naruto said and smirked. His small snagle tooth glistened as he leaned against the doorframe, completely opening his door.

"It's obvious, idiot. I was on the courts," he smirked back and threw the towel in the blond's face. Naruto glared and whipped it over his head, it ironically landing on his bed below the top bunk.

"I was actually _doing_ something, unlike you: sitting around in the dorm room, listening to music that'll **_blow your fucking ears off_**!" He glared and hit his short friend over the head.

Naruto humphed and shot his nose to the ceiling. He crossed his fragile arms over his chest. He snuck a peek at the smirking Sasuke and smiled. "I was dancing, if you must know."

Sasuke chuckled, nothing but pure mock in his voice. "_YOU_ were dancing? Has the circus come to town and called in recruits?" He walked past the whiskered fellow, inviting himself in. He did it all the time. Naruto didn't really care. They were close enough for them to be sharing dinner. Brothers, if you will. . ._or was there more?_

The dark-haired teen saw a Corona™ beer sitting silently on Naruto's desk and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and went to chug the rest of it. He threw the now empty bottle on the floor and sat on Naruto's bottom bunk and smirked up at him. It's like he didn't know how to do anything else.

Naruto sat on the lower bunk bed across from Sasuke. He was obviously smiling though. A typical Naruto thing. He rested his hands in his lap and let his grin shine.

"So let's see you dance, Shakira," Sasuke smirked wider, more. . ._viciously_? He laid his hands backwards on the bed behind him to support his angle and watched with interest.

Naruto humphed once again and stood up. He walked over to his computer at the end of the small room to search for the right song. He hummed to God-only-knows as he ran down the iTunes list.

Uzumaki smirked in a cheshire cat-like way from one ear to the other when he found the PERFECT song to "impress" Sasuke. _Let's see you really sweat, sexy._

The song 'Touch' vibrated from the speakers. Naruto turned stealthily to the dumbfounded Uchiha lad, keeping his goofy but malicious smirk all 90 degrees round.

**Yeah. Let's get real comfortable  
Lay back  
What  
Lemmie tell you what I'm thinkin'  
Look**

"You're playing Touch? How can you dance to that? . . .And why are you looking at me like that. . .?" Sasuke sweated droplets down the side of his forehead at the look in Naruto's sea-blue eye.

**We've known each other  
For some time  
I think it's time (sorry baby)  
I been havin' visions  
Fantasies (Fantasies)  
Am I out of line?**

Naruto let down his nasty look to an innocent one. He started moving his body around to the song, with a WHOLE LOT OF grace packed in dem hips!

**Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch **(tou_chhh_)

He slowly moved over to Sasuke, whose expression was one of an ant about to stomped on.

**I see you naked  
I'm about to do it with the lights on (hold on)  
Keep the lights on. (wait)  
Your right wit me next to my bed  
Givin' me head _laughs_** (laughs)

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and crossed one leg over the other. He creaked his neck over to Sasuke's and licked it a few times. He got back up and began to sway his hips again.

**My eyes have seen  
Nothin like you  
Wanna bite you  
So Sweet  
Not tryn'a be  
Disrespectful  
But I just want to get you**

Naruto smirked and reached for Sasuke's collar. He grabbed it forcefully and pulled him to the blond.

Sasuke was CONFUSED. He has **NEVER** seen this side of Naruto before. Only three questions rang through his head at this moment: _Was he gay?_, _Does he masturbate?_, and last but not least **_Is he single?_**

**Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch**

Naruto threw Sasuke back to the bed and he landed with a thud. He continued his swivilish moves.

**When you walk in  
In your sexy lingerie  
In the middle of the doorway  
(keep the lights on)  
You know what I'm sayin  
I'ma take it off slowly  
Peel you like a banana**

Naruto danced quietly as the break played. He paid no attention to the gaping Uchiha on the bed.

**Oh baby by the way (Oh baby by the way)  
Tell me no I want you (tell me no I want you)  
Cause you know at the end of the day (Cause you know at the end of the day)  
Everything is up to you (Everything...yeah right)**

**Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch**

Naruto began to move a little faster. Sasuke's eyes widened at the amazing site. He felt a smirk creeping up to his mouth. Oi, he was enjoying this.

**Yeah  
Now we close to the end  
Keep the lights on (wait a minute)  
I'm comin' to you (real slow) **Naruto turned around to Sasuke and licked his lips. He advanced slowly to the nose bleeding Uchiha boy.**  
Yo  
Yo Everybody  
How you feelin' out there?  
I wanna thank ya'll  
For partying with me. Yeah  
Oh yeah  
You can turn the lights off now.  
Peace!**

By the time the song ended Naruto was at Sasuke's feet and hovering over him. He slid his body over Sasuke's and pushed him down to the bed.

Sasuke definitely saw this coming sooner or later. He slipped his hands around Naruto's neck and brought him down to meet the Uchiha's plump lips. They intertwined their tongues and battled softly. Naruto took one of his supporting hands down to Sasuke's stomach. He peeked under his shirt and trailed up to his left nipple, pinching and circling it around.

A click was head from the door as Naruto's roommate came in.

Naruto pulled his captive lips from the other's and looked up. Sasuke did the same, but glared daggers at him (more like machetes).

"Don't worry. I won't intrude." Nara Shikamaru waved his hand to them reassuringly and walked over to the computer desk. He opened the small side draw and pulled out a key to who-knows-what. "Carry on," he smirked and walked back out the way he came, closing the door behind himself.

Naruto and Sasuke looked back at each other. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke smirked. They happily went back to their 'rendezvous.'

**The End**

---

Hehehe, I'm such a sucker for this yaoi business. Like, today at camp, I found out the counselor I was crushing on _wasn't_ gay, and I was actually disappointed. . .It's like I liked him for his sexuality or something. xDDD I'm a handful. :P Sorry for my rant. Please review and tell me if you like it, so then maybe I'll write another. n.n Ja.

-KUMi _demon lovin hunter_


End file.
